Forever, You Are Mine
by DivideByEleven
Summary: Sookie has been away to Faery to learn more about her fae heritage. After dreaming about the future of the vampire she's destined for is in danger she returns to save him. With her newly acquired skills, will she be able to save her Viking?
1. Chapter 1  I am Fae

Sookie has been away to Faery to learn more about her fae heritage. After dreaming about the future of the vampire she's destined for is in danger she returns to save him. With her newly acquired skills, will she be able to save her Viking?

**A/N - This is my very first FanFiction. It is based on the True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse Novels, but when I was originally thought of this story it didn't involved things that had happened with the series and books. I'm simply using the characters and various parts of both stories mashed up in my own little way. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment I do not own these characters. They are Charlaine Harris's awesome creations.**

_Chapter 1 - I am Fae - Sookie_

I'd been gone 6 months. After everything I had gone through I couldn't say no to Niall's offer of coming to my homeland and harnessing my fae heritage.

My time in Faery had been... Unique. We had discovered that although I was not full blooded fae, I had acquired the traits that one would posses. There was no real answer to this and it seemed my great-grandfather an no explanation either.

Telepathy I knew I had, but until my stay I could only read humans. When finding the fae inside of me my ability excelled and although I hadn't tested it, Niall believed there would be no creature that could protect their mind from me. As a sky fairy I could harness the power of all things that existed within the sky. This included, the sun, wind, rain and all the things that happened above us. I was particularly thrilled with the ability to control the rays of the sun. Any bullshit that vamps thought they could bring on me would be impossible when I could harm them with their greatest weakness.

I had a variety of things in my arsenal now, my speed had improved dramatically, my strength rivalled a shifters and my sight was perfect. Apparently welcoming my heritage with open arms allowed the traits totally engulf me.

Niall said my Lumen was my most important ability, but I would not be able to recognise it's true potential until I'd found my chosen. The most he would tell was that all fairies had it within them and it was their light, their source of energy and it was at it's most powerful when fused with their chosen.

I asked him to elaborate further but he dismissed it.

So, here I am. In my grandfathers quarters, waiting to discuss what I should do. I'd gotten all I possibly could from Faery, but these past 6 months and been drama free and I was not ready for this to end. I'd been wrapped up so much supe' crap I had welcomed the break. The Fae world was peaceful, it allowed me stop and think without worrying who want my blood next. I was safe an secure here, no body could harm me and I don't think i'm ready to let go of that security. I had been using my combat and fae training as an excuse to prolong my stay, but after learning everything I could this talk with Niall was inevitable.

He walked into his office with an effortless manner and his authority was obvious in the way he presented himself. His centuries of life were not visible within his physical features but his wisdom told everyone he was old and very powerful. I was proud to say the Prince of Sky Fae was my great-grandfather.

He sat in front me and looked at me with knowing eyes. He had been holding off on me. Niall knew of my future, he'd known it the first time I'd met him.  
>'I know your wishes my child, I ask you to reconsider. You belong in the human realm, your path will become clear soon, and once it's been presented to you, the want to return home with become overwhelming.'<br>He smiled. He knew why I'd want to return and it appeared he was happy with my path.

'It is your destiny to be amongst the creatures of the human world. You will soon see, and when you do, I will explain all. Go sleep my child, you're going to need all the rest you can possibly bring upon yourself. Rest well.'

I rose and went over to wish him good night. He kissed me on my forehead and wished me wonderful dreams.

My dreams that night were far from what I'd expected ...

**A/N - What do you think? Review me please! I'd like to know if you want more :D **

**Be safe, A x**


	2. Chapter 2  Dreams and Realisations

**A/N - So here is the second chapter. I hope I haven't rambled, but there was much that had to be said in order for the story to make sense.**

**Enjoy! **

When Niall had wished me wonderful dreams, I hadn't imagined a radiant, 6ft 4, Viking vampire to be the star of them. When the intensity of the dream awoke me, I was covered in sweat and my mind was doing back flips with the amount of information I had just discovered. They were overwhelming and daunting but the prospect of finally being happy with someone was more than enough to make me excited and anxious for what my life with Eric Northman would bring.

Many would claim my departure was Eric's doing, but that would be wrong. Bill Compton was the most devious creature I'd ever come across and it was he who could take the credit for making me flee. Whether he really loved me or not Bill's actions towards me were unforgivable. His Queen had heard of me and my supposed blood line and wished to take me as her own. She wished to day walk, a trait that was rumoured could be given by drinking a fairies blood. It was Bill's duty to gain my trust me and bring me to her. Up until the day he kidnapped me, Bill seemed to be the perfect gentleman. Many a time I'd found myself in danger and he seemed genuinely pissed off that my life was in danger; I believed he cared, but and before taking me to the Queen, he forced himself on me and too my blood like the vampire shit he was. Without Eric that day intercepting our journey to the Queen, I'd probably be dead by now. Bill scattered once he figured he couldn't fight Eric. Never could I look stand to be the same room as him again, the man disgusted me; my skin would surely crawl at the sound of his voice.

Something about Eric was different that day. His facial expressions when it was all over were soft and caring, a trait I never believed he could possibly posses. His eyes were full of love and devotion; they were telling me the words I knew he did not have the power to say. He felt something for me, something more than the want of fucking my brains out and draining my Fae blooded body dry. It had been 1000 years since he had felt a human emotion and suddenly, I had risen them up in him again.

He surely knew how I was feeling, as he did not press the matter when I said I was leaving.

'I've got to go, Niall he's calling me. I've got to get out of here. I just can't …' I couldn't finish my sentence, but I didn't need to. Eric understood.

'It's ok. Go. We will have plenty of time when you return. But please Sookie; do not make your departure long, I'm sure there is much we must discuss.' His eyes held a thousand unspoken words, words he felt were not appropriate at this time.

I was blown away by his consideration for my feelings, I left feeling mixed emotions about the events that had just taken place, however I had not thought about this until now. My days in Faery had been so distracting I hadn't thought about the people back home. My dream answered many questions in the back of my mind, why Eric's whole personality towards me had shifted within a matter of weeks and why I now felt so strongly about him too. Nevertheless, our lives had never been filled with complete happiness and I'd been shown the doom we were surely going to come across.  
>-<p>

I was back in Bon Temps. It was dark, and I was home. Eric was with me. We were both laid out on my old lumpy sofa. I hadn't had the heart to throw it out after Gran had passed. Eric's large, muscular arms surrounded my body. He was warm, he felt almost human. If it wasn't for the silence within his chest, I would have mistaken him for being alive. We were cuddling. A thing I never imagined myself doing with the Viking but he seemed very content with this show of affection. I could feel him within me. It was very obvious we were bonded, and it was strong. I felt his love and adoration flow smoothly through it, and I was passing it back.

We were laid there for many hours, discussing his life as a Viking and my time in Faery. He laughed at my comments towards his heritage, and all kind of emotions swelled within me. I felt good about being able to make the one I loved laugh.

Dawn was fast approaching, but we did not move. Eric's head rose to look out of the window. The sunlight beamed onto his face and he was basking in its glory. Not a single burn tortured his flawless complexion. He remained perfect. He moaned in pleasure at feeling his old friend.

'I love you more than anything on this planet, Lover. Every morning I wish to wake with you, in front of the light I never thought I would witness again. You have truly made me come alive.'

Tears pricked my eyes. I faced him and kissed him with the most intense passion my body was able to give and we continued to show each other exactly how much we loved one another through out the entire day.

The dream shifted. My happiness was gone replaced by blood lust and anger. Eric and I were stood back to back surrounded by vampires in a dimly lit forest. Light started to charge into my hands and I heard the faint click of Eric's fangs. We were preparing to protect each other. Excitement filled me. Eric was elated with the prospect of spilling blood, especially blood of those who with to harm his bonded. The minds of the vampires were calm, they saw we were outnumbered and they believed they could win. Eric's laughter boomed through the trees and I chuckled at their naivety.

'Ready?' Eric sent to me.

'Lets do this' I winked at him and we burst into action.

My dream shifted again and this time I alone I was filled with loss and agony. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was rocking back and forth. I was in our bed, and couldn't sense Eric anywhere. He should have been back hours ago, but I knew he would not be returning. I could not panic, he needed me level headed, I had to be strong but my bonded was gone. He'd been taken. Eric had been kidnapped. I shouldn't have left him alone at Fangtasia. Of course someone would take him, he was vulnerable without me. We were strongest together. I could feel he was still alive. But he was in pain, they were harming him. A familiar sensation filled me, and my vision turned red. My Lumen was filling me; I was getting ready for a fight, against anyone who stood in the way of me regaining my Eric.

Without hesitation, I leaped out of my bed, dressed in black vest top and skinny jeans and threw all my belongings into my duffle bag. I slung my sword over my back and tied my thin silvered dagger around my leg. My boots were buckled in record time and I was out of the door before 3 minutes had passed.

I sped down the long dark hallways to my grandfather's room in a matter of seconds. He was by his desk. He was waiting for me.

'You wish to be with your vampire' His face was showing triumph.  
>I'm sure realisation flooded my features. 'This is what you knew. How much trouble are we in?'<p>

'Your troubles won't arise as soon as you return. You have time to find each other, learn each other. There is much you have to share and discover. '  
>'And when the time comes?'<br>'You will be put to test. Vampires are greedy. Those who seek your Eric are after more than the power the Vampire holds within himself. They want you both. But they do not understand our laws nor do they understand their own. You will make me very proud my young one.'

'How will I know? What should I do?' I was panicking, Niall had just told me my Chosen and I were under threat, and there was nothing I could do until this time arose.

'There are many things you can't know until you are with your chosen. Just like you weren't ready to admit your true feelings for your mate, your Lumen has not yet found the right moment in which it wishes to present it's self. Every bond is different; he will harness powers you possess just as you will his. And when the time comes you will know exactly was to do. You are wise, he is old. You are both equally powerful and equally each others. It won't be easy, but you will come through. I have no doubt.  
>Go. Find him. He knows you're ready and he's waiting. I love you my child.<br>If you are ever in my need, you must only call me, I will appear.'

He held out his hands and I held them in mine. I had to grown to love my grandfather, and this departure would be hard. But I was needed, and Eric would be my life now.

I got up and left as quickly as I was able. I had left Bon Temps a fragile human that everyone thought was crazy, I was returning as a fairy princess with a future fuller than anyone could have ever imagined and it was time for me to claim what had always been mine.

**A/N - Thank You All, for you reviews on the previous chapter. They filled me with confidence. **

**Review Please! **

**Be Safe, A x**


	3. Chapter 3 Ah, Sookie

**A/N** - **Wow! Your reviews have been better than i'd ever expected! ****This chapter includes my first attempt at lemons, so don't shoot me if it's crap... i still have my training wheels on! It's also in Eric's POV, it's time to find out what's been going on back in Louisiana. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Ah, Sookie ...

My days had been full of dreams of my little cock-teasing Fae since she left to spend her days in Faery. It was a day I'd like to forget, but that is something my kind can not do. The emotions that flooded through me were alien, yet I did not want to erase them. Bill Compton had brought the worst out in me for harming the one person I'd discovered I could not live without. The images of his hands over her fragile little body without her consent haunted me; they bothered me in many ways unfamiliar to me. I'd never felt a blood lust like the one I'd been challenged with that day, hurt and failure had also been things I defiantly wasn't used to. It had become apparent that I'd fallen in love with Sookie Stackhouse, and although she'd been gone for 6 months my feelings for her had intensified rapidly. Erasing her from my mind was impossibility and I'd given up trying to rid her. It was very clear she had to be mine, but

Sookie's impossible stubbornness would never allow me to claim her like this. It had to be a mutual agreement, or I would never have her. The intensity of my feelings made this task difficult for me to handle. My possessiveness was being mixed with love and devotion and it made it very complicated to come to terms with what must be done.

It annoyed me. My feelings for her annoyed me. The entire situation made me feel like a complete fool.

My growing needs to take her body in every way imaginable and for hours at a time, yes that certainly was a familiar feeling. Her blood was intoxicating, her body surely was flawless, her face was angelic and I'm pretty sure her fucking her would be beyond heaven. My feelings however seemed to over power any sexual need I had for my fairy. Every depth of my being yearned to be near her, I wanted to please her and shower her with the emotions she deserved. I wanted to be a better vampire for her; I wanted to show her that not all of us were like Bill, and that nothing would ever harm her with me by her side.

Pam had become very amused with how I'd been living recently. The day I told her gave up drinking fangers she didn't stop laughing for 2 hours, muttering incoherent things about how I'd never been able to do it and would not be able to start now. She didn't understand why, all blood tasted fantastic, but she'd never experienced Sookie's sweetness and never would I allow it, but Sookie had ruined the taste of every willing woman within my club. They tasted like copper and rust and the sexual thrill I would normally gain through feeding from them was all but lost when my dreams were so much more exhilarating than anything I'd ever come across. It wasn't a hard feet to refrain from feeding, when I had desire to do so.

Sookie was the only thing I would ever want for the rest of my existence.

Much had changed since Sookie had departed. Sophie-Anne has been over thrown as her devotion to finding the means of gaining the ability to day walk meant she had not foreseen the impending attack upon her Queendom and Felipe De-Castro staked her before anyone had the chance to come to her aid. No tears were shed over her loss, she was a lousy Queen, and most of the vampires in the area were over joyed.

The Sheriffs to our Kings newly acquired area were called for a meeting. His apparent motives were that he wished to introduce himself, but in reality it was more of a stamp of authority. Felipe had many questions about the history of our state, along with an unhealthy interest in the telepath he had heard much about. Hiding my feelings about her were difficult, I could not give him an excuse to use her against me because I couldn't control myself.

'Northman. The telepath, I've heard she's a beauty in more ways than one. Does she still live in our state?' His eyes showed desire, he had heard the rumours and I was sure he'd read through the research Bill had collected for Sophie-Anne. The desire for day walking was within us all and I was sure he wanted to find out for himself but I was not about to let myself kill my Sookie to find out if she was gifted with this.

'She is defiantly a thing to look at. The rumors of her beauty are true and she still lives within our state as far as I'm aware, but I would forget any plans of using her as your own. She will not comply, I can assure you.'

'Stubborn and defiant are my favourite human traits, their tantrums amuse me. I wish to speak with her soon, arrange it Viking' This was not a possibility. I could not allow him to be within a 10 mile radius without him realising what she was. Unfortunately, it was out of my power to prevent this meeting, I could only stand by her while he spoke with her.

'I'm afraid this is not a thing I can arrange immediately, your majesty. She has taken leave to spend time with family outside of America, but nevertheless on her return I will inform her of your wishes'

'Excellent!' His eyes gleamed with too much excitement for my liking and it toko my entire being to prevent my fangs from appearing. My Sookie would not be safe for long.

'You have feelings for this telepath, they are deep. I can not wait to meet the girl who has captured the dead of heart the feared Viking' he added, while walking towards his exit. His face looked amused, but his true intentions were clear within his eyes, and I had just made his game a lot more exciting. I had failed in keeping my emotions on lock down and he now had leverage.

I had arrived at my office an hour after sunset had awoken me. Focusing on my duties had been the one thing keeping me from going insane. I had never been so up to date with my Sheriff duties, or the deeds that Fangtasia presented to me. I had come to welcome invoices and bills. This night was like any other, I was sat behind my desk, staring at my empty shelf where my paperwork would have been stored, wishing there was something I could do to amuse my mind with thoughts other than that of my fairy, and just like every other night I failed to find something that was good enough to waste my time with.

My door flew open and it groaned in response to the force my child had put behind it. Her face was stern and her stance was sturdy. She was not going to back down on whatever she was about to announce.

'Yes Pamela?' I slowly looked up her, greeting her with smirk.

'Do not look at me like that! I'm sick of your brooding. Go home, your negative energy is filling this place and it's bad for business. I no longer wish to witness what Sookie has done to you.' Her forehead wrinkled in annoyance and she waited for my response. She was ready to fight whatever I was going to say back, but there was no need.

'If you wish it.' A sigh escaped my lips and I heaved myself from out of the chair.

'You have my number, if anything arises be sure to call me. I will be at home. Goodnight my child.' I wandered over to her, kissed her cheek and sped off in the night.

The run home was refreshing, the coldness hitting against my skin was soothing. The sounds of the people within the homes near by filled my ears and I embraced the smells of the forests. Once in the comfort of my home, I warmed a Trublood and lumped myself in to the sofa of my living room. The name of the room had entertained me when I first discovered it, how could one possible have a living room when they were no longer living. I flicked on the television with the vain hope I'd find something to fill with my time. It was a totally ridiculous act for a vampire, but I had found myself with nothing to do with myself. I cursed when nothing caught my attention, human television was preposterous! There were 900 channels of complete crap. I chugged on my blood, and imagined it was my fairies. I moaned in delight. Many times I had done this; they soon followed with fantasies of me and Sookie.

Tonight I was blessed with a scene of us together in my room.

...

Sookie's eyes were hungry with passion and lust, and my cock instantly hardened. She was dressed in a skin tight red dress that showed her wonderful curves, she looked sinful. Her skin was beautifully tanned, her hair was perfectly curled left to flow down her back, her eyes were darkened by make up and her features were morphed into an animalistic expression. She crashed into me and kissed me with a passion that would surely create flames. I picked her up and smashed her back into the wall. A moan of pleasure escaped through our kiss which caused my fangs to fall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she pinned herself to me.

Her hand ran down to my buckle and she began and doing my trousers. They were quick and eager to release my throbbing cock. She moaned again when she saw underwear was not in the way of what she desired most. I hooked her dress above her arse and proceeded to tease her with my tip.

'Ugh! Eric, I need you! Please, don't make me wait!' She begged. Her body wriggled against mine to try and force me to enter her. My need for her was also too much to wait but the pleasure I gained through hearing her beg for me was too much to resist hearing again.

'Ah, Sookie. What do you want, Lover? Tell me how much you want me'

'Oh, Eric! I want you, I need you! So fucking much! Take me now, I beg you!' The need in voice was enough for me to lose it and I wasn't going make her ask a third time. I pushed myself into her and was overwhelmed with ecstasy. She respond to my entrance with a gasped of desire. Her wetness covered me completely and I could feel every inch of her.

My pleasure was interrupted by a tap on the door, and as much as I wished to find out how much pleasure my Sookie could bring to me, I reluctantly pushed myself out of the sofa and sped to the door.

Her scent overwhelmed me before I saw her, her blood was more intoxicating than when she'd left me. The door nearly came of its hinges when I opened it, and I was greeted with the sight of a short petite blonde, dressed skin tight blackness that showed every flawless curve she had been graced with. A small silver dagger was strapped around her well toned thigh and a long silver sword was sheathed across her back. Her eye's flooded with delight when I finally looked at her. There was no longer hidden sorrow in her features, her skin radiated happiness and her hair gleamed in the mood light. Her time in Fae was obvious, it had healed her and had returned stronger. I'm sure she had learned a lot of new things in the time she spent away, her newly found confidence illuminated her and I could sense she was now a force everyone should be afraid of.

Her small delicate hand reached to my face, and her eyes closed, and she sighed.

'I've been waiting to do this for hours, I've missed you Eric.' She declared. I had longed to hear my name on her breathe. Her hand remained on my face and I brought my hand up and covered hers. My fingers tingled with joy.

'I've been waiting for a thousand years Sookie and I'd have waited a thousand more just to hear you say those words' Tears filled her eyes and picked her up careful to stay away from the silver and held her close to me. She looked in to my eyes and said words that could not have brought me more happiness.

'You won't have to wait another second.'

**A/N - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! She's back, YAY! I've been dying to get them together again, they should not be kept apart.**

**Review Please, I love hearing your thoughts and constructive criticism is very much appreciated by me!**

**Be Safe, A x **


	4. Chapter 4 If Only You Knew

**A/N - Finally, my Christmas holidays have arrived. After 2 weeks of intense mock exams, a break is exactly what I need. This also means I can update a lot more frequently. **

**Now, for the confessions :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - If only you knew... <span>

**_Sookie _**

The silence between us wasn't as awkward as I had anticipated. We were both extremely content in being in each others presence, so much so I was worried nothing would be said tonight. Eric's eyes never left me, piercing into me with lust, love and longing. He was on the edge of the black leather couch, hand clasped together and elbows resting on his knees. Everything about him was shouting that he wanted to grab me and smother himself all over me but his rigid body showed he was resisting. I knew exactly how hard he was trying as I was finding it very hard to stop myself from pouncing on him; the need to be in my vampire's arms was becoming unbearable and I was beginning to wonder how I had gone so long without Eric, and how on Earth I'd denied the evident feelings I've had for him since moment I met him.

I was trying to remember all of what I had to tell him. I had been overwhelmed with information in the last 6 months - particularly the last few hours - and I had to decipher what was relevant for this moment in time. Eric must know I had developed the traits of a full-blooded Fae. His change in facial expression every time he inhaled showed he could smell the change in my scent. It turned hungry and eyes went black with lust for a few moments. I can only imagine the amount of effort he is putting in right now to prevent himself from stalking over to me and sinking it fangs into my neck. The thought of that thrilled me but now wasn't the time to act on our physical needs for one another.

What exactly did he need to know right now?

He was my to be my Chosen, that in itself must be a fairly big deal, but apparently it would show it's self when it was ready. So do I let it happen or do I tell him that our paths are intertwined and we're to be united as one for the rest of our existence? Even for a 1000 year old vampire I'm sure that's pretty heavy knowledge. Then there's the fact that I have to ability to kill him with the flick of a finger. One flick, and 'BAM!' my vampire is fried. I'm fairly sure I was nice company to keep when I was human because I was no danger to anyone. How do I tell anyone, especially a vampire that I can control all elements of the climate including the rays of the sun? Or how about the fact I can reach into his mind when I wished? Or that a thing within me called, Lumen is my life, my energy source and when combined with the person I'm fated with, will become some crazy unbeatable force that we would both share? How does anyone reveal that to someone, especially a Viking vampire with control issues?

A throat being cleared pulled me out of my daze and I looked up removing my hands from my hair. I hadn't noticed I was attempting to rip my entire head of hair from my scalp. My face was scrunched up, almost like I was in pain, which wasn't far from the truth. A calm, amused face was the image that finally brought me back to reality. A small smile was pulled upon its lips, and its eyes were narrowed with curiosity. Silence was finally broken, and I was faced with the dreaded conversation.

'Finished torturing yourself?' He smirked at me and raised his eyebrow.

'I… How…Hmm' my ability to speak full sentences had suddenly escaped me. This was going to be an awfully long night at the rate I was going. If I was incapable of saying a simple word like 'Yes', things like 'I'm in love with you' and 'We're going to be together forever' weren't going to flow out of my mouth very easily.

'Your brow has been furrowed for the past 30 minutes Sookie, if your thoughts are that troubling surely sharing them would do you good. Quit battling with yourself, I'm sure I can take whatever you're about to throw at me.'

_Huh, If only you knew. Say that again in an hour's time… _

'You're right. There is so much you've got to know and I'm not one hundred percent how you're going to take it because of how much you like to control things in your life. Half of the stuff I need to tell you results in you having no say in because it is what must be and I'm really, really scared I'm going to lose the one thing I know that I can not live without…'

_Did I really just confess my need for this vampire while rambling? _

'… and this really was not the way I wanted to tell you how I felt about you.'  
>I could feel my face flood with heat and my palms started to be come saturated. I shook my head and hung my head. I cursed at how incapable I was at thinking before I said things out loud and wondered how I had lived so long around vampires with my inability to keep my mouth shut. I'm sure many of them just wanted to rip off my head and be done with me so they no longer had to deal with my silly human opinions. Becoming a full-blooded fairy - purely by chance – clearly hadn't cured my long term disease of word vomit.<p>

A chuckle pulled me out of my daze and I whipped my head up.

'Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. I know perfectly well how you feel about me, for they are not far from my feelings about you. The expression that crosses your face when you see me is much like the one I imagine crosses mine. I have never held back how I felt about you; the day you walked into my bar with… him, I knew you were going to change everything I had become in the last 1000 years. I know I must have come across as arrogant...'

_I'll say … _

'Pardon?'

'I, I didn't say anything' My lips had remained firmly shut. I was not going to let word vomit ruin his speech and I certainly was not going to ruin Eric Northman's confession of his love to me.

'Ok, ... my arrogance was how I was dealing with the emotions you had ignited within me. What annoyed me the most was that my feelings were not purely sexual. Dealing with those feelings would have been extremely easy, but for the first time in all my years, my heart was warming. I've never been a person for being romantic or caring but suddenly I wanted to be all those things for you, and that's why when you left 6 months ago I could stop you. I wanted to but I could not hold you back. You needed to leave and overcome the traumas that had been thrown at you. I had to give you what you needed and I will continue to give you everything you need, because I'm yours.'

Tears flooded my eyes. These words should not come out of Eric's mouth, it was unnatural, but they felt so right. His words dismissed any doubt I had about revealing where our paths would lead us. Our love was the purest any being would witness.

'There are no words Eric. I will never find the words in any of the languages this world hold to express how I feel about you. Resentment was definitely a common feeling when I've been around you previously, but… that day, your face, everything I know, it changes everything. I love you, Eric. I love you in ways no body could ever understand and to be perfectly honest I do not understand them. They have been sudden and overwhelming but I know that they are true. We are each others and will remain so for eternity.'

I had never spoke words any truer than the ones that had just left my mouth. They had come out so naturally. My heart almost burst when my words were accompanied with a beaming smile on Eric's face. He got up and sped over to sit on the couch I had been rigid in for what seemed like hours. He put his hands in mine and squeezed them. Such a human act to do, but they no longer surprised me. Eric was changing by the hour; the more he seemed to be around me the more humane he seemed to become. He was telling me he understood, words were not enough for him either. He did not understand what this meant for us but he knew he wanted it, every single part.

'So you're a full blooded Fae now? How did this happen?' He inhaled deeply, and enjoying the delight my blood gifted him. His eyes started wandered over me slowly, looking for any more physical changes. My hair is blonder, my skin is flawless, my eyes are now the purest blue and my figure is the perfect hourglass shape. The common hungered look crossed Eric's face, but quickly composed when I spoke.

'Niall doesn't know, he doesn't think we'll ever know. It's something I've got to accept. He has his suspicions.' Eric's expression wished me to go on. He was a good listener and I knew he wanted to know everything I had to say. This was my happy place. The place I had been longing for, for so many years.

'He believes that - how ever ridiculous it may have sounded to me at first - as it is my destiny to do great things I have been gifted with the powers to enable me to perform those 'great things'. It annoyed him very much that he could not explain my uniqueness, but I guess something's are best left a mystery or we'd never get any rest.'

His expression was thoughtful. 'Hmm, it is quite an extraordinary thing. Fae always have fascinated me, their history is mind spelling… If you think about it now, it is fairly obvious this is what was meant to happen. Telepathy isn't a very common thing, is it? You were developing Fae abilities before entering Faery to harness them. I assume you are very powerful now. I imagine you could read my mind now...'

Of course, I had not tried it yet. I had never liked entering minds without permission, but I never had much choice. Control was now very easy, and I was sure if I wanted Eric's mind would be a piece of pie to look into, every mind would be.

'I'm sure I could. Nobody can keep me out now but I have learned how to control the barrier, I will only hear people when I wish to hear them. If I'm going to be around blood hungry vampires a lot now, I'm going to have to keep it closed.'

Admitting to the fact I would be around his kind a lot more seemed to bring him a lot of satisfaction. It seemed Eric was having trouble keeping his emotions in check.

'I see.' He moved the conversation on. 'And you're trained in combat? You're sword is exquisite and silver… The fairies really resent us it seems?'

'With you no, with any vampire who wishes to hurt us, yes. You know why, you're controlling yourself now for that exact reason. My blood excites you, you want it all, and you would do anything to get it. I'm very impressed with you right now Mr Northman, not many vampires could restrain themselves for this long.'

He looked into my eyes deeply. 'Not many vampires fall in love with fairies. You know as well as I being taken from each other will not be wise from this point onwards, I could not … deal with the pain.' His voice strained when saying the last words.

'Well you need not worry. Leaving you is no option for me now. Anyway, you would not be able to take a drop of blood without my consent. I'm scary when I'm angry, my sword would be the least of your worries' I winked at him trying to make light of a subject that seemed to hurt him.

'Oh really!' He chuckled. 'Please My Sookie, enlighten me! How could your little Fae powers possibly harm an old, extremely powerful vampire' He leaned in closer so our noses were touching. The slight chill his body gave sent shot into every pore of my body. He was not often cold; he consumed blood so frequently it never allowed his body to reach this state. Clearly he was neglecting his needs, something I was not going to stand for, I would deal with this later.

'Little?' I raised my eyebrows. He honestly had no idea what I was capable of. It was almost laughable that I had the power to bring the true death upon my vampire with a flick of my hand. I was an extreme danger to him.

'You've got no idea, my great Viking.'

'Enlighten me.' He repeated, sat back and waited.

'I'm afraid if you wish to keep your house intact, here is not the best place for me to show you.'

'Hmm' He grabbed by waist and pulled me close. This was the closest our bodies had been in many months. I gulped very loudly and his hands flattened against my back sending bolts of ecstasy around my body. My heart sped up and my breathing deepened. 'Hold on Lover.'

* * *

><p>We ended up in the middle of a meadow surrounded with massive tree's that must have been centuries old. My head took little time to readjust itself after the speed Eric had used to get us here. It was pitch black but this was no longer a problem for me. I saw everything perfectly. And the scents that encircled me were glorious. It was the first time since returning that I had used my newly improved senses to their full potential. I could smell everything. The water in the creek two miles away, it was refreshing and clean, the trees around me were musky.<p>

There was a smell that didn't belong around these areas, and I began to scan the quarter in a search for it. I seemed to forget why I was here when my Lumen began to flare. It sensed danger, an enemy was within yards of me and I needed to prepare for an attack. I reached to my back to grab a sword that was not there. When my hand met nothing, I brought back to my side and crouched into an attacking stance. The creature was walking towards me; their steps were light but not inaudible. My hands began to glow, and even though the sun was not up the reserved power was charging up. It would not last long but I would not need a large amount of time.

The creature made a stupid mistake to speed to a tree across the meadow. I fired a shot towards it. Missing it within an inch, but the ball of light carried on and sent a tree up in flames. I'd deal with it once I'd finished with this…

The body came speeding towards me and grabbed onto my upper arms. I began to fight against it's strength to free myself from his grasp and let down the barrier to enter it's mind. I was met with a mind I did not expect. I chocked in horror at what could have just happened. All bloodlust evaporated me and terror overflowed me. My heart began to rip from my chest and tears filled my eyes. My Lumen dulled immediately.

'Jesus Fucking Christ Eric! What on Earth were you doing? I could have killed you! Oh my days how did I not realise it was you? Oh I'm so stupid, what would I have done…' My chest tightened and I could no longer speak.

'I thought you were exaggerating, I had to see… I thought… my Lover what was that?' He was stunned. He honestly had no idea, he was totally oblivious to the power I had.

After a few minutes to calm myself, I looked up at him to see and equally pained face.

'Sit, the fun is over… you need to know everything about my powers…' He lumped into ground still in awe of the situation. It was time he learnt exactly what could do, what we could do…

'I would not have stopped Eric. I behold a bloodlust much like your own, especially against your kind; we're supposed to be mortal enemies.' I sighed. 'I am Sky Fae, I can harness all things the sky presents us with, lightening, wind, rain, snow… the sun…' His widened.

'Precisely! Now do you understand! I could have KILLED you! True death! No more Eric Northman, ever! I'm as much a danger to you, as you are I. Just like you could lose control when drinking my blood, I could lose myself in bloodlust and fry you.' The blood vessels in my head were surely fit to burst, I was incredibly stressed. I'd nearly killed him, my destiny, our destiny had almost disappeared.

'Sookie, I… I…' He struggled with words. I reached into his head, this would be easier.

_'I'm sorry, I had no idea, I merely thought you would be able to stun me a few seconds. I've totally underestimated you, I don't know what to say. Please understand…'_

'Oh Eric, stop! You're going to hurt yourself. I heard you, I know. It's ok. There is much we need to learn about each other. Maybe we should go home, discuss this. Words seem to be a lot safer than actions right now.'

'So you can read my mind. It itches when you enter it. But yes, I'm agreement, home we go'

I jumped onto his back and he raced us home.

* * *

><p>We were sat back in the living room, but the atmosphere was different. I was curled up in his arms still terrified at how close I had come to losing him. We discussed everything about myself. How enhanced my sense had become, I physically stronger and faster I was, I explained about my Lumen leaving out the part about the bond. Now certainly was not the time for this. I explained how dangerous I was now.<p>

'It seems we're quite the paring now my beauty. It has been a long night. I'm sorry my Lover, truly. I will not do this again.' His eyes were heavy. Dawn was coming.

'Let us go to my room' I started to interrupt. Sex really wasn't what I needed right now. I was tired.

'Oh no, Lover. As much as I lust for your body I know now is not the time. We both need rest, there is much I have learned and still so much I must tell but they must wait. I wish to sleep with you in my arms, it will bring me great comfort to know you are back with me. I have missed you so much, and this incident has defiantly proved how much we must be together.'

'What is it you need to tell me?' Surely he was not going to say something and not elaborate.

'It is honestly not the time… Come lets sleep.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Wow, I hadn't realised how long this really was. I hope it is not too much! **

**Next chapter shouldn't be too long, depends if I can get my thoughts to page. **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews PLEASE! :) **

**Be Safe, A x**


	5. Chapter 5 I Have Always Been Yours

**A/N - So I am a terrible, TERRIBLE person! I know it's been far too long and I can't express how sorry I am. The main thing is I have a chapter for you.  
>Nervous, been out of this story for so long I was worried I wouldn't write this the way I wanted it to go.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**I Have Always Been Yours. **

I expected it to be sundown by the time I awoke, but I could still feel the body of my lifeless vampire beside me. I could barely wait for him to awaken so I could wrap myself in his arms and hear him tell me everything would be ok, even though he had no idea how untrue that statement was. My sleep was plagued with dreams that I assumed were of our future. I would rather not know, because they don't give me any usable information about what would happen to us, just scenes of where I was distraught over losing him. It shows me very clearly that it will be the hardest time of my existence but gives me no way of knowing what I can do to prevent it.

I was also burdened with the knowledge of what Eric and I are to each other and deciding when was best to tell him. I know it had to be soon and I wanted to tell him right now, but it had been 24 hours since I was standing on his door step telling him how much I missed him. I turned onto my side and stared at his face. Our connection was already starting to form, he had colour in his face and his skin was already warmer than it has ever been since I'd known him. I need to tell him and soon.

It wasn't long until the sun began to set and Eric's eyes flashed open and I was quickly gathered into his arms with kisses being peppered in the top of my head. This reaction of his filled me up with the most joy I had ever felt.

'Someone is happy to see me.' I giggled and pushed my head in to the crook of his neck.  
>'Yes, I had a terrible dream. I was taken from you and it was the worst feeling I had ever experienced. I couldn't fight, I was incapable of moving because I was too far from you. It truly was terrible and something I'm never going to let happen!'<p>

All I could do was stare into his face. My body was slowly being filled with fear; fear that this was all happening too fast. He was already sharing my thoughts, within 24 hours our minds were already connected. He would hear me soon and then he'd realise there was a lot I was keeping from him.  
>I could sense he was starting to wonder why I had been staring at him without a comment on what he had just told me and he was about to ask me what was bothering me. I didn't have an answer for him, nothing but the truth.<p>

'Sookie, it's okay. Just a silly dream my mind thought would be funny to haunt me with.'

'Yeah, Eric. The thing is, it wasn't a dream at all…' I inhaled deeply and prepared to tell him everything. I sat up and pulled him with me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and place my bottom on his lap.

'You're going to tell me everything now aren't you. The thing you were battling with last night. You're going to tell me why within 24 hours of you being around me my body temperature has been the highest it's been in 1000 years' His eyes were full of a million more questions, and I knew I should have been shocked that he knew everything he'd just said, but everything I knew this kind of thing would be normal for us now.

'You have to know, that no matter what I tell you now, we will get through it and that I love you, so much so the minute I found out what I'm about to tell you, nothing mattered to me but you.'

He didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arm round my waist and started rubbing my lower back.

I knew I had to just come out and say it. I inhaled deeply and caught his sent that instantly soothed me.  
>'There is going to be a time in our future where someone takes you from me. That dream you had, it wasn't a dream. Just over a day ago, I had the same vision, but from my point of view. We had been torn apart, and I was in agony. I couldn't do anything but cry while sitting on this bed reaching out to where I knew you laid. But it can't be prevented, our destiny has been written since before even you were born. It's going to be unbearable for us, because you're my chosen one. My kind mate for life, just like yours bonds for eternity, but like everything else in my life, we'll be different. Fairies and Vampires have never mated, and never will, with the exception of us. We'll become one, we will share gifts. I will become immortal and you will share my Lumen. We are meant for great unimaginable things. But when we bond, I'll lose you to someone scared of our power. It's going to be down to me to save you, to save us'.'<p>

Eric stared into my eyes. I think, searching for answers to questions he knew I have no response to.

'Right after I'd had the dreams, I knew I was coming back. I had to be with you I just didn't know why. Niall knew I was leaving, and told me that you are my chosen.

His face stayed blank. 'And this is why I'm warmer?' he asked simply.

'Yes, because eventually we will become one. My uncle could not tell me what this would mean to us, just that when my Lumen is ready, it will make us one and we will share each other's gifts. He believes you will gain some of my abilities, while I will gain yours. This is why you're becoming warm, because you are gaining my energy source.'

I could understand this was a lot of information for anyone to take in, but I wished he would say something that indicated he was ok, that I hadn't scared him. His mind was becoming too easy to read, almost like it were my own.

'I can hear you, your questions. It's easier to read your thoughts. I'm sorry, you had no say.. I shouldn't have.. I...'  
>I was silenced by a finger resting on my lips.<p>

'I knew you were coming back. And the more I thought about it, the more I was glad I stop you from leaving because it gave me time. Time, to realise I had no intention of living the rest of my existence without you. I think our connection started 6 months ago, because for 6 months there hasn't been a night that's gone by that you haven't been in my thoughts for every second. I haven't been able to feed from humans. The thought of touching someone else repulsed me, because I'm already yours. And I would have always been yours whether I were your chosen or not. I love you Sookie Stackhouse, I will only ever love you. '

I had not imagined him taking this as well as he had. I was sure he would have rebelled against the thought of being one with someone. I guess I underestimated how powerful how connection is. The same way I could not imagine walking away from him now is the same reason this is all ok for him, because there is a possibility we could have each other forever.

'Say it again.' I breathed.

He looked deep into my eyes, bearing down into my soul. He wanted me to know that every word he was about to say would be remembered and that he meant it from the bottom of the heart that now belonged to me.

'I love you. I am yours. There's nothing you could ever say that would change my mind and none of this has really shocked me. I knew we belonged together but nothing can be straight forward for us. I will face anything; defeat anyone if it means I get you. I am nothing without you.'

For the next few hours we enjoyed being with one another. Every so often he would kiss me so deeply, my mind would shut down and nothing around me would exist anymore. I could feel my Lumen building up and with every moment it powered, Eric became closer to being human temperature.

The growling of my stomach pulled us back to reality, so we moved to his highly inappropriate kitchen.

'Is there any need for you to have such a ridiculous kitchen? How often is it honestly used?'

'Every time I warm up some of my tasty Tru Blood. This right here shows my commitment to you, how this stuff actually made production honestly baffles me.' He pulled one of the bottles out of the fridge and started at in disgust.

'Well, erm… you don't have to drink that anymore… if it's that bad. I mean, you can drink from me…'  
>I was so nervous about this. I knew how bad that stuff must be for him, after living off human blood for his whole existence, I wanted him to take mine. I needed him to.<p>

His eye's darkened and bore into my neck.  
>'You'd let me? You know it could be dangerous, Fae blood is like a drug to us. I could hurt you.' His words were sincere but his face told the opposite. I wasn't scared; in fact I was extremely turned on.<p>

I sauntered over to him and pushed myself against him. His fangs clicked down and I reached to lick its tip. I drew my hands up his body and clasped them behind his neck and whispered into is ear.

'You see, I doubt you could ever hurt me. Every minute you sucked the blood from my veins, I would be experiencing the same pleasure you gain from the blood trickling down your throat. You could have it anytime, anywhere and in any way you wanted and I'd love it just as much as you.'

He brushed his fangs along my neck and lifted me onto the counter. I wrapped my legs round his body and pulled him tightly to my body. He began to pepper kisses up and down my neck and grind his pelvis into mine. I moaned loudly as his thoughts came crashing in to mine.

'If we're going to do this, we're doing this properly.'

With that, we were up on the bed, where he worshiped every part of my body, taking my blood in the most sexual but caring way possible. His fangs didn't plunge into to my skin, they caressed it. And he didn't force the blood out, he let it pour. We learnt every part of each other's bodies and were only stopped because the sun rose forcing him to rest for the day. Once deep in his sleep, I stared at his naked body, in awe of what I had been graced with. My heart swelled at the beauty of the man that I could now call mine.

**A/N - Please give me your honest opinions, they might make me feel bad, but I need to know where to improve! I hope it's going in the right direction!**

**Leave me some love...**

**Be Safe, A x**


	6. Chapter 6 Judgements

**A/N – I did a really stupid thin in the last chapter and started to refer Niall as Sookie's uncle and not her grandfather. DOH! So, to clear it up he is her grandfather and not her uncle, complete typo on my account!**

**This week I got some real motivation, I think it might have been because this was better than revising for my end of year exams…**

**I also got motivated by Eric's anti-Sookie comment in the new episode. Writing about the lovely, caring Eric I have created in my head made it a whole lot better!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Judgements

Today was the day I had to announce I was home, but so I was wrapped up in my relationship with Eric that getting out of bed seemed like an extremely impossible thing to do. I knew the task had to be done, if I was seen at Fangtasia with Eric before I had gone to visit my boss, it would not go down well. The news that I was in love with the man that had been partly the reason for most the cases that had nearly involved my death would no doubt cause chaos with many people I considered friends. I know that even though they would only have my best interests at heart, I would not be able to accept the harsh words they would throw my way about my being with the Viking. The hardest part would be that I could not tell them about the true status of our relationship, if anyone but we and Niall knew about the depth of our bond they would surely hunt us down. I think it would be much easier for them to understand our love for each other if they knew there was nothing we could do to change it; being destined for each other is most definitely the deepest kind of commitment and no one could ignore that no matter what they're feelings were about one half of the pairing.

I was also going to have to deal questions about where I had been and my reason for disappearing without so much as a phone call to tell anyone to tell them I was ok. I'd also get questioned about Bill, something I really did not ever want to face. I hoped I never had to see his face again, but even more so that Eric never saw him again. I knew he was waiting for my word so he could rip the bastard limb from limb; he wanted to kill him for touching what was now and always had been his. I could hear he wished we'd realised what we were sooner so I didn't have to go through it, but we both knew it was not the time and we needed it to happen to get where we are now.

I wondered if I'd have ever truly met Eric if it was not for Bill coming into my life. After all, Bill was the one who introduced me to the vampire world and taken me to Fangtasia where I had first met Eric. I cannot help but believe we'd have found each other somehow and the more I think about the first time I'd ever laid eyes on him, the more I realised even then I felt the pull of my Lumen trying to form our bond. I'd dismissed the feeling at first because of the relationship I had with Bill, it was not in my character to look at other men while I was with another, however I know now I was not being unfaithful to Bill by having those feelings for Eric. He very clearly never wanted me like I thought I wanted him and that everything I had ever felt while I was around Eric was very natural in my specific case. I just wish I did not have to go through all I had had to in order to find my Viking; I would forever be scarred by Bills trickery.

It was around 4:00pm by the time I was up and ready to get my business over with and I suspected Eric would be up earlier today. Our bond seemed to be accelerating far quicker than I had imagined, even after the short amount of time I'd been with him, I was finding it incredibly easy to feel his emotions and I'm sure when he wakes his thoughts will be extremely clear. Our connection had yet to be officially completed; my Lumen had yet to make its appearance. It was like it was waiting for Eric to prove himself to the gifts it would possess him with; it clearly hasn't fallen as quickly as I have. I wished the process would slow down if I'm completely honest. I want nothing more than to have the bond complete and for Eric to be mine in every conceivable way, but my grandfather said everything would happen once we had had time to learn each other and my bet that wouldn't be that long after our union was officially sealed through my Lumen taking its hold on him. My heart ached at the fact there was nothing I could do to stop this event and Eric is so sure we can prevent our separation, but I know even if we stop it from happening the first time, whoever wants us apart will try again until they succeed. It has to happen, something's have to take their course and this happens to be one of them; something I'm really not coping well with admitting. I know Eric is finding it hard to deal with the fact that something is out of his control, his position and age have always given him the advantage but trying to battle with the unknown is frustrating.

This is the very reason I want nothing more than to stay in bed by his side so he does not have the time to think about what it could be or what we could do, because I know it will be a bad time for him when he finally realises there is nothing any one can do. While I am here, he does not want to worry me over his over thinking of outcomes and possibilities so he will not think anything of it, but with me away nothing is there to stop him. I hoped that by encouraging him to go to Fangtasia tonight he would be distracted with commitments so would not have time to sit and worry, but it's not that simple when he's a 1000 year old vampire who can thinking through things in seconds.

I decided that so I could get to him not long after he had got to Fangtasia I needed to get my butt in gear and get to Merlotte's quickly so I could be out and back with Eric in the fastest amount of time possible. Seeing as I had not been able to run home all I had were the clothes I'd dressed in at Faery, so those were chucked on and I was out of the door within 5 minutes.

* * *

><p>"Sookie! Where the hell have you been? You look fantas…"<p>

At that point I knew I had forgotten one major detail in keeping my relationship status on the down low. I wasn't that I was ashamed, I would gladly shout from the roof tops that Eric was mine, but it is just another stack of questions I would rather not be answering, along with everything else. Especially when Sam does not know my Eric like I do.

He was stood behind the bar that ran almost the length of the back of the building. He was wiping up the glasses that had been left from the shift last night getting ready for the one that would start in a few hours, but he stopped everything he was doing when he looked up and studied the way I looked.

"How long have you been back?"  
>He questioned, eyeing the two small puncture marks that were fully exposed on my neck.<p>

"Erm, about two days I guess" I answered sinking into the bar stool.

"_Two days! And he's already worked his way into drinking her blood and no doubt into her pants. I thought she was done with all this vampire bullshit. I thought that's why she had gone away!' _

Sam's thoughts did not really surprise me but they sure did hurt. He always thought I was a fool for ever getting in with vampires, but he's a little bias with his shifter genetics. What did surprise me was the angry that filled me with the comment he'd made about Eric. He had no right to make such a judgement on the pair of us when he knew nothing about our situation and even if he had very negative opinions about Eric they do not allow him to question my judgement.

'If you do not wish for me to listen to what you are thinking, I think its best you leave my personal life out. What I do in my own time and who I do that with is none of your business. I came here today because I wanted to be the one to tell you that I was back. I thought it was polite for me to tell my friend rather than for him to hear it off of someone else, but if that politeness is not going to be returned I will take my friendship elsewhere!'

Sam just stared at me for several minutes, open and closing his mouth like he was trying to come back with something worth saying but not quite getting something good enough. He had underestimated me once again, always thinking I was far too fragile. I had always had hard skin, but my blonde hair and big eyes always made me look innocent and easily influenced, which Sam clearly thought was true even after working with me for several years. My time in Faery had allowed me to find my true self, and she was not someone you would want to piss off, especially not she had a mate to protect too.

I was about to get up and leave when he responded.

"I, erm… Look, what did you expect me to think? You've been gone for 6 months; nobody has heard from you, knew where you were! Then you walk into here, with that on your neck after everything you've been through!' His voice got higher and higher with every sentence, but his reasoning's were not really helping his situation. He thought this would make it easier for me to understand why he thought it, but I doubted I would ever be rational when it came to negative thoughts about my Eric. I jumped out of my seat, shoved it to the side and stared deep into Sam's eyes showing him I wasn't ready to play around.

'I expected you to give me the time to explain my absence, but apparently nobody around here has changed! Not once have I ever judged you Sam Merlotte! And this is the respect you pay me.'

'I, I… ARGH! Sookie, just think about this rationally for one minute. When has being with a vampire ever ended well for you? Every time you come out as the one that's worse off, and now you've jumped into bed with Eric. In 2 months' time you will be dead, and it will be all because of your stupidity.' His face was bright red with rage, but those words had awoken something in me that he had no idea existed. I began to shake, my body temperature was raising and my hands began to tingle. I'm sure my facial features began to darken, because Sam was backing away making the bottle clang together as he banged into the back of the bar. I needed to get out of here quickly, before I began to glow. It was inevitable, my glow was the sign that my Lumen was getting ready for whatever I needed it for. He couldn't know of my powers, the less people that knew the longer me and Eric would be safe.

'The only stupid person in this place is you, stupid enough to think that I can't handle myself and stupid enough to think that Eric would ever let anything happen to me. I don't expect you to believe that he loves me, but I expected you to respect my decisions. You've pissed off the wrong woman Sam Merlotte.' I stared him down for few more seconds and turned to leave the bar. My senses picked up his increased heart beat and I could smell the sweat that was forming on his forehead. I had scared him and had hardly tried. The Sookie he knew didn't have the balls like this one had, but that Sookie had no idea who she really was. As pulled the handle to open to door I turned to truly tell him where we stood.

'And you can screw your job, if you can't accept who I'm with, you can't accept me. Do not try to screw around with me, because it will only end badly… for you.' I turned quickly and walked out of the bar.

I had no need to look inside his head; he meant nothing to me anymore. All connection I had with him as a friend vanished as soon as he started trash talking Eric. He had crossed a line that he could never step back from. This only clarified to me how deep in this I was. No one could say a bad word about Eric without me going all Faery on them, our bond was responding to protect and it hadn't even been completed yet.

I kept walking out of the drive into the bar and out onto the main road. I had been in and out of the bar even quicker than I had anticipated and I had to calm down. It was a good 20 minutes before Eric would be at Fangtasia anyway.

* * *

><p>After 40 minutes of walking, I decided it was time give up trying to calm down and hope Eric would have some soothing words. I headed to Fangtasia and let myself in through the back with the key Eric had left out for me. Eager to see my Vampire I stormed into his office.<p>

'You would not believe the last hour I have had! That fucking… Oh shit…' I looked up to see he had company, sat opposite him was a man. Eric's face was a mixture of anger, sorrow and happiness.  
>He was overjoyed that I had finally come to him, but he was unable to be fully happy with our reunion because of the conversation he had been having before I barged in. I froze when I realised who had could my mate such grief, and my eyes began to well up. Too much has already happened to me, without having to deal with this. My despair must have hit Eric, because he sped over to me the within seconds of my realisation. He eyed me, telling me I needed to listen to him. I dived into his mind and was met with the soothing words I had longed for.<p>

'_I've miss you so much, it hurt to wake up without you by my side. But we'll discuss this later. I need you to be on your best behaviour my fairy. You know Victor isn't somebody we want to mess with when we're so new and with our apparent impending situation it would be wise we keep him sweet. Just be polite, and we'll be soon enough. I love you_'

I chocked back my anger and despair and put on my bar maid Sookie face, one I hoped I would not have to make a habit of using. Eric needed to keep this man happy, so I had to co-operate and play my part by being obedient. I knew Eric hated treating me like this much like I hated being treated like it, but it was essential if we wanted to stay safe. Eric had no power when it came to one of King Felipe's court.

'Victor, this is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse.' He stood tall and positioned me by his side with his hand around my waist, showing Victor exactly who I was.

He eyes us both and what Eric had just done. It was a possessive move, to show him that I was Eric's and that was one thing that would not change.

'Ahhh, yes the telepathic barmaid. The one that has our population fall head over heels, it is obvious to see why. You are very rare beauty and your scent is intoxicating. Mmm, what I would give to just have a drop of your blood…' He was interrupted by a very low growl that erupted from Eric's chest. I grabbed his hand to help try and calm him down before something went very badly for us. My touch instantly sent a wave of calm through him, but his eyes were still piercing into Victor.

'Well well Viking. You seem to be very smitten with this little one. It's a shame, she is very clearly yours. Her scent is all over you and yours is on her. Felipe will love to hear that Eric will be bringing you to the ball he is throwing. Anyone who had heard of the great Eric Northman will want to meet the woman who had very clearly captured is unbeating heart. Hasn't he already requested a meeting with her?'

'Yes, but she was not here at the time he requested it and has only been back in town for 2 days. As you can imagine we had a lot of catching up to do, I had not got round to informing him. But seeing as we are required to the ball, it will be the perfect opportunity for him to see my Sookie.'

I tried to stop the embarrassment of Eric's sex comment creep on my face, nor surprise of the fact that the King of Louisiana wanted to meet me. I certainly had no enthusiasm to see him, Eric was the most I wanted to do with the vampire world, but as a mate to a Sheriff I saw this would be impossible. If I become bonded to Eric, I would be required to attend everything he had to and with the knowledge Victor had just gained from Eric's reaction I doubt it would ever be avoidable from this point onwards. I did get a thrill out him calling me his though, claiming me yet again during this conversation.

'Yes, perfect. Well, if that is all I am expected back soon. In conclusion, you seem to be doing your duty around here Sheriff; just don't let this slip because you have a new play thing. Although, I can fully understand why you would be so distracted, she truly is marvellous.' He dragged his eyes up and down my battle clothed body, taking each and every part of it in. It me feel very uncomfortable, and I like I needed to shower for a week to remove all evidence of this moment. Once he had finished he exited the office and I heard him speed out of the front entrance.

As soon as Eric saw this too I was pushed onto the black sofa he had in the corner of his office. I was on my back and his body was cemented against mine. He planted a long, deep kiss onto my lips and his hands started roaming up and down my body. I let him do whatever he needed; he was thoroughly pissed at Victor for making those remarks about me and he had to remark his territory to make himself feel better. I wasn't complaining, he made my body cry with pleasure at the way he tracing every part of it with his fingertips. He wasn't aggressive; he knew he didn't need to be and as I relaxed into what he was doing he deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I clasped my hands round his neck and started to trace my fingers down his back as he was down my stomach, the further down he got the quicker our breathing began to get. As he started to unbutton my jeans, his fangs clicked down in anticipation.

'I need you, that man made me feel rage I had never thought I could produce. You truly have ruined me, my little fairy. Every moment during that meeting with that fool, I was picturing doing this right here. I kept glancing at this sofa and picturing how perfect you would look naked while I was pushing myself deep inside of you.' His hand moved down into my panties and he started to tease my opening. When he felt how wet I already he was he kissed me even deeper. He began to circle my clit and with other had rip my t-shirt clean off me.

'I quite liked that top.' But before I could go on, he slid fingers into my folds and began to slowly sink them in and out.

'Ahhh, but I think I can live without it…' I breathed. He chuckled at my pointless comment and proceeded to rip off my bra.

'I'm afraid, you won't have any clothes left after this, Lover. I do not have time for doing this properly. Surely you can feel how badly I need you.' He moved his hand and ground deeply into my groin.

'Oh god, Eric. Please, now!' And apparently that was all he need. Ripping sounds echoed around the room and in seconds we were both naked. I could feel him teasing me, gently pushing against my entrance which caused me to moan far too loudly considering the type of people that were just outside his office, but his touch made me forget my modesty. His hands were all over my body, touching every crease lightly with his finger-tips that sent electric currents through my entire body. This made me feel more alive than I'd ever felt before, and I could feel my Lumen glowing with energy inside of me. The pleasure my Viking was giving me through simple touches was starting to get unbearable and I began to get impatient needing him to fill me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him towards me, telling him I needed him inside of me desperately. I could feel his grin against my lips and he broke away from our kiss to look deeply into my eyes. He brought his hand to my face and brushed my hair behind my ears and gently pushed himself into me. We both moaned as he drew back out and he crashed him lips into my, kissing me with an indescribable amount if passion. His pace quickened and began to pump harder. Moans escaped in between the gaps of our kisses after every time he pushed back into me. I could feel him begin to twitch inside me, telling me he was close to his climax just as I was ready too. I needed him to mark me again, I needed him to take my blood and I could feel through what we had of a vampire bond, his desire to bite me and take my blood to further claim me during this act.

'Bite me Eric, I need you to bite me!' I moaned

'Only if you bite me, Lover. I need my blood in you; I need everyone to know you're mine!' That last part came out as a growl, sending wave of ecstasy right through me brining me even closer to finishing.

'Do it, now!' I screamed and he sank his fangs into my neck as bit down hard on his shoulder. The exchange of our blood brought us both to our climax and we both moaned as we drank each other's blood. The feeling of pleasure over whelmed me and I felt myself begin to lose control of the energy that was firing in my Lumen. I dug my face into his neck, trying to ride out my orgasm. We both continued to moan against each other, tracing our hands over one anothers bodies.

Once we were completely finished Eric moved us around so I was lying on his chest and wrapped his arms around me holding me so tightly. I could feel his longing for us to remain in this blissful moment for the rest of eternity, his longing for just one day where nothing dramatic came running in our door and threatened us because they were threatened by us. I sighed, and nuzzled my face into his chest in the hope to show I was thinking the same thing.

'I love you, Eric.' I muttered.

'Jag älskar dig också, min enda kärlek.' _(I love you too, my only love.)_

**A/N: **

**I know the whole meaning of their relationship has dragged out a bit, but we are finally getting the exciting bits. And I'm sorry that there could not be an amazingly hot lemons section, I am a newbie. Any tips on this would be GREATLY appreciated!**

**Be safe, A x**


	7. Chapter 7 Silly Little Girl!

**A/N: I am a terrible person.  
>You will never know how truly sorry I am, and I will grovel for you forgiveness for however long it stakes. <strong>

**So after an extremely long wait, I give you Chapter 7!  
><strong> 

**Chapter 7 – Stupid little girl!**

The feel of cool, gentle kisses travelling from the base of my neck back up towards my chin stirred from my deep slumber. I groaned in pleasure at the sensation of my Vampires lips against my skin.

'Good Morning Lover!' Eric purred into my neck teasing me by brushing is fangs slowly up towards the base of my chin.  
>'Mmm, I don't think I'll ever be immune to you' I moaned, clearly reacting to his attempt at driving me crazy with arousal.<p>

'Good, because I intend to make you feel this good forever.' To which he flipped me onto my back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

This has been the beginning of our nights together for the past 3 weeks since my return. If Eric wasn't a Sheriff with a million and one duties, we probably wouldn't leave his day chamber at all. We were making up for lost time, and now that I wasn't the fragile little human I was when I walked into his bar for the first time, we are able to fully enjoy what it is like to truly be together.

Since the news of the ball Felipe was insisting I attend, Eric and I had become inseparable. My sleeping pattern had changed to coincide with his, so I now slept with him during the day and spent my waking hours during the night. Most of our nights were spent catching up on what we'd missed about each other in the time we had both been stubborn and refused ourselves of each other. I fully informed him in everything leading up to the moment I left for Faery and he filled in the 6 months of news I had missed while I was away. He said he kept tabs on all my friends and their lives as he knew I would be sad if I'd missed too much while I was away; once again proving just perfect we are for each other. Other nights we were at Fangtasia, where Eric had piles of sheriff duties that he wanted to keep on top of to keep King Felipe sweet. The last thing we needed was to anger one of the suspects of our potential threat.

We had only spoken about this threat a couple of times. Eric was certain if Felipe was the threat, he would not pull anything where he would have so many witnesses. His theory was that if he was the one who would be after us, this was to size up what exactly was going on between us. This meant I was not going to enjoy the ball very much at all, because I had to pretend to be Eric's pet. His logic was very clear, we did not want Felipe know how unique our bond is, which meant I had to appear as his extremely obedient pet.

'Lover, you know this is just as hard for me as it is for you. I want them to know my love for you is pure and real. We just can't risk it; I cannot risk you being away from me again, I love you too damn much for anything to happen and it to be my fault.' His words that night comforted me into knowing this would be just as uncomfortable.

With the ball being tomorrow, Pam was insistent we went shopping to find me the best dress imaginable. I had barely set a foot into the door of Fangtasia I was hauled into the passenger seat of her car and whisked away to the centre of Shreveport.

The first time I saw Pam since returning went a hell of a lot better than I expected. Before leaving, we had grown surprisingly close considering her clear distaste towards the 'vermin'. Bill didn't approve and tried to restrict our contact as much as possible, but when Bill ventured out to Fangtasia or during the multiple times I got wrapped up in supernatural quarrels it was hard to not bond with her. When Bill stopped taking me to meetings to keep me away from her, she mad excuses to come and visit me. She would always tell me that he was never good enough for me and that Eric and I belonged together, but at the time I thought it was just a very obedient child trying to help her master win my attention. Little did she know he had had my attentions since the first time we met, but then again I didn't know either.

So, you can imagine how unbearable she was when she burst into our house and saw us cuddled up in front of the fire. At first, she was shocked to see me. Having been gone for 6 months without a word, Pam had begun to give up hope. Then her face resembled what I assumed was a smile, as much of a smile as Pam could possibly manage, to which she zoomed over to us, yanked me out of Eric's arms and twirled me around the room. Eric was in awe of the emotion rippling off of his child having never seen her react in this way with anybody, ever. It didn't last long; she started kicking my butt for leaving her for 6 months with a vampire who couldn't get his shit together because I'd left him.

It was then that we explained everything. With Pam being his child, we knew that even if she wanted or was forced to her loyalty to Eric would stop her from telling anyone our story. That's when it started.

'I told you! Didn't I tell you! For months I was telling you to dump his creepy little arse and you didn't listen. I knew it. I told you. I said 'Sookie, stop hanging about and avoiding the obvious. You and Eric were made for each other and by the both of you ignoring what you truly feel around each other you're denying yourselves of happiness'. It was deep Sook and you ignored it!'

Which means now, I am 'apparently' making up for being a 'stubborn idiot' and when Pam makes a decision to go shopping I have to go along with it. I've been the poor little fairy that has to walk around for hours while she burns Eric's credit card. This is why while being dragged into the front seat of her car, I didn't fight it because I knew this 'punishment' was her way of saying she missed me.

We rolled up at her favourite boutique, one of those ones with the hand crafted leather seats, big heavy curtains and staff that screwed their nose up at you if appeared to have no money. Fortunately, being the partner of the Sheriff of Shreveport and accompanied by his child, the looks that I would have been given if I'd have strolled in here a few years back were never given.

Pam pushed both of the double doors open, sauntered over to the sofas and called for the sales assistant.

'Anyone would think you owned the place the way you just walked in here' I said as I sunk down into the chair beside her.

'That's because I do own the place' she quirked her eyebrow at me like I should expect anything less.

The clothing on the walls and dressed on the mannequins were beautiful. You can tell just by the way the material shines under the light on any garment that none of it is cheap. It's all very well made with great fabrics and something that would be way out of my price range if Eric hadn't insisted I had a card to his bank account. I hadn't ever asked him how much he was worth exactly, but I knew that having been alive for 1,000 years a substantial amount of money must have been gathered.

'Mistress, how wonderful it is to see you today. Just in time to see the new delivery we got for this season.' Penelope gushed. Her mind read as someone who would say anything she needed to keep in the good graces of their boss. The number of questions running through her head about me would make me think she was jealous that I was here with Pam. If she wasn't very graphically in another part of her mind thinking about what her 'Daniel' did to her up against the wall last night I would have thought she favoured women, or specifically Pam.

'No, no. I don't have time for that. I'm here with my Makers bonded. She is to attend a royal ball at one of the Kings balls tomorrow and she needs to be dressed in a dress fit for someone of her status.'  
>Immediately jealous ripped through the sales assistants body, not only could I hear the hatred I could feel it dripping off of her. All thoughts of her beloved 'Daniel' were lost.<p>

_Months I was in that club! Months! Hoping he'd take one look at me and choose me as his pet. What I'd kill to have my legs wrapped round that gorgeous body and feel his fangs sink into my neck. Bitch has nothing on me…_

I thought it was best I tuned her out before the possessive fairy inside of me showed itself in a way that I might regret. The urge to make her feel like a silly little girl by snapping back at her was too tempting, but if I were to gain better control of the sudden possessiveness when better than to start right now?

'I see. Well, what were you looking for?' Considering it was a dress for me, the question was aimed at Pam. Clearly this girl was not brought up in a way that told her to respect everyone, no matter how she felt about them.

Before Pam could answer I butted in, showing her that yes I was here!

'Seeing as I'm going to be standing beside the incredible man that is Eric, it needs to be classy. It needs to shout out that I am worthy of being there with him.'

_Pfft, worthy?_

I clenched my fists to stop the light from shining to brightly. I would not have anyone ruin this because they were jealous of me having what was rightfully mine. Pam was clearly sensing the difficulty I was having at keeping my emotions in check so order the girl to find a selection of long ball gowns.

I close my eyes and breathed deeply. I tried to access the meditative state that helped me find my Lumen while in Faery in the hope that it would also be able to calm it down. By the time she got back, I was calm enough to try on the dresses but informed the sales assistant that we would call her when we were done with the fittings.

'Meow Sook! Not liking what you're hearing, huh?' She smirked, clearly amused by the whole situation.

'I'm in no mood to be teased Pam. That girl out there dares to think I am unworthy of Eric. I'd like to tell her how unworthy she is to speak to someone of my status. If only she knew who I truly was!'

Pam's eye's widened. 'Sookie, it's alright. She's is just another one of those girls who thinks she had a fraction of a chance with Eric and is holding a grudge because he never too a sideways glance at her. We're here today because you have been personally invited to a Kings ball. Anyone with an invite like that is surely worth every minute by his side, let alone considering the heritage you come from.'

For someone who is a cranky bitch most of the time, she sure did know how to make someone feel 10x better about a situation. I closed my eyes, sighed and leaned my head on her arm. If I was going to prove this stupid little shop girl that I was more than just a Southern blonde girl shagging and vampire I was going to have put on my big girl panties! 

'Yes, yes! Alright, show me what she's given us…' 

The next hours consisted of trying on possibly every dress in the store, all of which looked lovely on, much to the girls disgust, but did not feel like the one I needed. They were too big, the wrong colour, too slutty, too covered. I need a correct balance between sexy but sophisticated.

'This is not working Pam. All of these are average and I need more than average, I need to be breath taking. It is my job to show all the Kings around Eric tomorrow that he isn't weak in keeping a human around that he is clever.'

'Hmm, you're right. They're all lovely dresses, but nowhere near as glamorous as it needs to be.'

I dropped into the seat in my dressing room picking up my black jeans ready to start getting dressed again.

'WAIT!' Pam yelled. A huge grin crossed her face, something that very rarely happens, and she sped into the back of the stock room situation behind a disguised door at the end of the changing rooms. Had she never gone through there, it's unlikely I'd have noticed it.

Within seconds she was back with a long white garment bag and a shoe box in the other. I was surprised at how these were kept; all the other dresses were just off the rail. She hung the bag on the hook in the changing room and placed the shoes on the stool next to the ridiculously big chair. She stepped back, and started at me like I was supposed to know what was in the bag.

I started back for a few minutes, but started to get impatient.  
>'What Pam? What are we waiting for?' It wasn't like her to just get lost in thought. She was a very get to the point and get over it person. Waiting around was not a Pamela Ravenscroft thing to do.<p>

'I, hmmm. This is truly ridiculous. I do not believe in things like this, but it seems that I cannot ignore the fact that the dress in that garment bag is exactly your size made in a material called Midnight Sky. It came with the 3 weeks before you returned, with specific instructions that the dress were to only be sold with those shoes. We could put it out for sale though, the measurements were too precise they would never have fitted any of our customers, plus there was only one. Sook, I think this is the dress.' 

I couldn't really argue with her. It did seem a bit too much of a coincidence for it to not give it a go. The fact that the colour of the fabric was called Midnight Sky was in itself a sign.

I turned towards the garment bag and drew the zip down. The moment I saw it, I took a sharp in take of breath.

'This is it Pam!'

Once we'd finally decided that the fit as perfect, the dress was amazing and the shoes were incredible we packaged it up and went to leave the store.

'Goodnight Penelope.'  
>Seeing as Pam was so polite, for Pam, I suppose I had to bid the girl goodbye.<p>

'Yes, Thank You. Have a good night.' I said it in the sweetest fairy voice I could possible create and gave the Sookie Stackhouse signature smile.

It didn't last long until my bags were dropped, composure was broken and the bitch was rammed against the wall with a knife from my boot held to her neck.  
>'One more thought about how you wish my Vampire would screw you fifteen ways to fucking Sunday and your head will be off! HE IS MINE! You are a stupid, pathetic little girl who does not know how to respect those who are worthy of it' I screamed in her face. The girl had crossed the line. She'd been peeking into the changing rooms. She hadn't been too impressed with how good I'd looked, she was hoping. So she decided to assume the only reason that Eric was keeping me was because I had an amazing and was a good screw in bed. The girl wasn't helping her self now either. Laughing in my face.<p>

'Worthy? Hahahahaha. You're just another fangbanger that will be thrown in the gutter as soon as you get too old to cater for his needs.' She spat back.

'One. More. Word. And I will kill you.' I knew at this moment my eyes had started to glow gold and my hair had started to shine. Her heart beat quickened, her thoughts were erratic and her breathing got heavier. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she gulped them down not wanting to look weak infront of the freak holding a knife against her neck. I smirked at the terror I had been able to create.

Pam thought now was the best time to jump in, having never seen me in this state she had no idea how well I would be able to control it. Obviously, I knew exactly what I was doing, but the stupid little cow needed to know not to mess with a Brigant. Unfortunately, she'd never know how important I truly was.

'Alright Princess. Back off now, we don't need any scortch marks in the carpet. It was only refurbished 2 months ago. Let her go.' She placed her hand on the hand I had the knife clutched in. I broke out of my bloodlust and stood back. I was still furious but I knew the girl could not die, even if it would have made me feel a hell of a lot better.

I turned away calming my Lumen down from the sudden surge of need it had felt and relaxed into the sofa in the middle of the store. I heard Pam talking to the girl, glamouring her into leaving the store, calling into tomorrow to announce she will be quitting her job and then move. The further the better if she never wanted to meet the blonde firecracker that nearly slit her throat. Once Pam had finished I heard the suction of the door opening and closing and a car speeding off.

Pam sped over, jumped onto the sofa and exclaimed. 'Finally, Sookie Stackhouse's balls have dropped!'

**Well, what do you think? Little bit of a kick ass Sookie!  
>Has to be my most favourite part of writing my own fanfiction, being able to make Sookie less polite and proper and more possessive and feisty.<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome!  
>Be Safe, A x<strong>


End file.
